<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of the Story by RobinWritesChirps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756248">The End of the Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps'>RobinWritesChirps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after being reunited, Ja’far and his long lost Sherrezade share memories of what happened in their time apart − and how grateful they are to have found each other again. </p><p>Written from the Tumblr prompt I got "Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ja'far/Sherrezade (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ja’far’s heart swelled up with affection as the realization dawned on him. Sherrezade was in his arms, warm and soft and so very beautiful in his embrace, and she would not be torn from him. She would never be taken from him again − ever, ever. Seventeen years of pain come to an end in a moment’s time with a trick of magic. He had thought he did not believe in magic.</p><p>"Are you a ghost?" He asked in a shushed whisper, as if there was any way their privacy would be breached in a time and space that was theirs alone forever till everlasting. "Are you a shadow?"</p><p>She indulged him for a moment, covering her face before it peeked up bright and happy again behind the veil in her hair. He smiled.</p><p>"A zombie, perhaps, dead and back again" she offered. At his confused frown, she huffed with something of smug humor. "You’ll learn about them soon enough, my love."</p><p>She kissed him, a grin at her lips. He was thrilled with every touch, proving to him moment after moment that she was real and tangible. Whatever state of existence he was in now, she lived exactly the same as him. She was alive and well, the same intelligent eyes he had thought about every day, the same eyes he had seen every day on their child. He could not stop staring, could not stop touching to make sure. Whatever still counted as a heart in this new foreign body of his was beating hard with joy.</p><p>"Tell me, then," he said and sat with her − a couch had appeared out of thin air to his heart’s desire to pause and take time with his wife, though time was all they had now. And all the wishes in the world, if the world was the inside of an old rugged lamp. "All those months, I fought to get you back, you and our child, but the Sultan’s will was too strong… I can’t bear to have missed so much with you."</p><p>She touched his ears, their new shape unlike anything before, admiring him. Ja’far had always thought himself very plain at best, but in Sherrezade’s eyes he was as handsome as any prince. He had missed feeling this way about himself, all those years without her to remind him of the worth she saw in him. And how much more had he missed bestowing the love of his own on her. He kissed her.</p><p>"It’s a gruesome story," she said softly. She nestled into his embrace, their faces so close he could feel her breath with every sad word. "You’ll learn it soon enough, my dear. But tell me what happened to you. I’ve only caught the broad strokes, I’ll need you to fill in the details."</p><p>His story was not a happy one, not overall, though there was likely more satisfaction in his years of raising their daughter unknowingly than in Sherrezade’s few months at the palace abruptly cut short by painful childbirth. He had known his own sort of pain, though, learning to cope with feeling always incomplete, always missing his better half. Now in his arms comforting him with her tender kisses, it seemed to him that he had forgotten the suffering of not having her there. His contentment was too whole to not prevail over the past.</p><p>He told her much of the seventeen years of misery that had kept them apart. He had drowned his grief into his work and quickly risen to the top of the palace’s staff. He had trained many good souls in the arts of the 2D, only for his core values to be disbanded and forgotten. He had protected the realm, but at the cost of leaving it for good. Trying to raise a nation to higher standards, he had failed it. The princess, though. She would pick up the pieces of what he had attempted, rebuild it stronger and better.</p><p>"So I’ve left the kingdom in good hands," he concluded. "Jasmine is a good soul and she can be very clever when she listens to her heart." Despite himself, he sighed. "And I miss her dearly already."</p><p>Sherrezade tucked her face into his neck comfortably and Ja’far took the tacit request of holding her closer − he wanted it no other way himself. Too many years he had been starved of the affection between them. There was no stopping it now, never. She took his hand between hers and his heart beat all the stronger at the touch, so casual and intimate. It did him good to be held again, and to hold.</p><p>"She was the prettiest of babies," she told him with melancholy. "All puffy and red and she wailed twice as loud as any other, but she was perfection." She smirked then, already more cheered up. "Not at all unlike you."</p><p>He chuckled. He had missed their banter, how quickly and naturally it bounced off of each other. Sherrezade was much more witty than him, but more patient too and always she let him catch up with her pace, for everything they did was a journey to take together.</p><p>"She grew into a formidable young woman," he said. "So very much like you as well, my darling."</p><p>For a moment they were silent. He knew this was a weight they would always have to carry with them in this strange tiny place, the thought of the daughter they had lost forever. He was certain they had yet to grieve it fully, for he still could not really process that he was never to see Jasmine’s face again. He saw her mother’s, though. He smiled.</p><p>"I’ve missed you, Sherrezade."</p><p>For years, he had not been able to speak her name. It rolled off his tongue now and he wanted never to speak another word but it, for what else mattered if not the wife in his arms?</p><p>"You <em>have</em> me," she said. "Ja’far, my dear Ja’far, we’re never to be parted again."</p><p>He kissed her temple softly, her round cheek, her lips. Every lovely part of her face he still knew by heart.</p><p>"A thousand and one lifetimes wouldn’t be enough."</p><p>This was just as well, he thought, for there was no end in sight of the time he was to spend here trapped in the lamp. A thousand and one thousands of lives were but a fraction of it and he would have had no one better to enjoy it with than his dear Sherrezade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>